


from fire to flying

by seventeencrows



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: a study in near misses, blatant abuse of greek myth, ft. warren kepler as your friendly neighborhood three-faced metaphor vehicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeencrows/pseuds/seventeencrows
Summary: it's the nature of your story, that it ends in a tragedy.





	from fire to flying

**Author's Note:**

> a couple hours ago i had a bad idea, and now a couple hours later it's a worse idea with a fancy title
> 
> title is from “there is no great invention, from fire to flying, which has not been hailed as an insult to some god,” from j.b.s. haldane's daedalus

he’s the first person you’ve seen in months and he looks like the light at the end of the tunnel, like the labyrinth door closing behind you and

_you kiss him in the urania when he’s still half-frozen, and again the day before he dies in a maze of your own making, just as_

you clutch the thread to your chest, breathe cold like cryo, like you never left. but this yarn will lead you home again,

_Kepler calls your name. eiffel jerks away and there’s a forest fire in the shape of a handprint blazing up your arm,_

where the walls are closing in and they’ve told everyone you’re dead already. keep going, don’t look back, play their game because

_the burning taste of ash and almost, but Kepler doesn’t like to be kept waiting and you don’t like to fall from his grace,_

tomorrow you find your way out of the maze, theseus, slay the beast or save him—you’re not sure yet because there’s

_you icarus, wax wings warm against your back. it’s just like you to taste ozone and call it devotion, call it love—_

something in his eyes that doesn’t scream _monster_ as you watch the minotaur bind him in wings of wax

_eiffel ducks his head and wrings his fingers together as you hit wave and swallow saltwater,_

and desperate measures. there is a labyrinth between your hand and his shoulder when he turns to go—

_and when you duck around the corner the space between his hand and yours gets ever wider,_

you want to reel him back to you, a drowning in reverse, but there is a room here with your name on it in napalm and

_takes your air with it and closes over your head, blue like water, like starlight, and_

you don’t look back.

_you don’t look back._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure what this was or what i'm doing or if i like it, i just wanted some jacoffel, y'know?
> 
> (uncredited characters are the sun, daedalus, a giant bullheaded douchebag, and the minotaur of crete)


End file.
